


Popcorn and Terrible Ideas

by allthatconfetti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The injured Manchester City boys invade David Silva's couch for the first Champions League match of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Terrible Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, Katherine and I had this conversation about the boys who were injured during Manchester City's first CL game, away to Viktoria Plzen. This was it, basically. For Katherine <3

This has all the makings of a terrible idea.

Silva shifts on the couch, nursing his soda can while the smell of popcorn filled the air. Teams were warming up on the tv. It looked cold in Plzen, and there was a part of Silva that didn't envy any of his teammates that.

That was a lie. First Champions League game of the season and he wasn't in it. Mierda.

Micah's laugh, irrepressible and uncontained, sings out from the kitchen. "You better not have the telly on any Spanish home cooking shows or summat when I get back out there!"

"Nothing wrong with a little bit cooking, no?"

"Yeah, s'fair, but you can't understand any of it. How're you supposed to do the cookin' when you can't even listen to the words?"

"Ah well, the French do the cooking better anyway."

"Straight out lie," Silva mutters in Spanish under his breath, but a small smile creeps onto his face. "I change the channel to National Geographic if Micah wants," he calls out, smirking impishly.

"Such a diva," Micah teases as he plops down onto the couch next to him. "Budge up a bit, yeah?" He unceremoniously dumps the bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Just for that, you're popcorn bearer for the night."

"Better you than him, my friend," Gael chimes in, already reaching into the bowl perched precariously on Silva's lap. "Ah, non! The pitch looks terrible!" Gael scrunches up his nose while shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah, Joleon texted that it was a bitch to run around on."

"Is same for them though," Silva points out, helping himself to a few bites of popcorn himself. "Still, we win."

Micah turns to him with a gigantic grin. "Ah, think so eh?"

Silva shrugs, a matching gleam in his eye. "Three-nil."

Micah nods slowly. "Viable scoreline, that. I'd go with 2-1 to us, though. Tricky pitch."

Gael had started tossing up popcorn and catching them in his mouth, but he looks up at the unissued challenge. "Is this a bet? Are we betting?"

Micah strokes his chin. "What are the stakes?"

Silva smiles, slowly. "Winner chooses dinner."

Micah snaps his fingers. "You're on. I'm going Nando's. Gael, are you in?"

"I'm in. Two-nil. And I want pizza."

"You have pizza all the time after games!"

"Yes, but I am craving!"

It looked increasingly likely that Micah was going to make noise all throughout the game and that Gael would spend most of his time laughing or sighing over their teammates' play. David would most probably end up stuck in the middle of a popcorn war between the two, getting burnt kernels in his hair.

Silva smiles before taking a sip from his soda. The warm ups were done, and the teams were lining up in the tunnel. Gael bows his head while listening to one of Micah's thoughts about the boss' lineup, and popcorn is strewn all over the couch already. The Champions League anthem would begin soon, and his teammates looked ready.

Perhaps he could have watched by himself and been miserable about the fact that his teammates were freezing their bums off in the Czech Republic and he wasn't freezing alongside them all by his lonesome, but, well, he didn't really have to. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't really want to.

As far as terrible ideas went, well, he's had worse.


End file.
